Born Rider
by phoenixforce50
Summary: The Dragonborn needs to defeat Alduin, the bane of kings. He goes to the top of the Throat of the World and uses the Elder Scroll he found in Blackreach, but it malfunctions and sends him to a world where everything he knows is turned upside down. Welcome to Alagaësia Dragonborn.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not have anything to do with Christopher Paolini or Bethesda game studios.**

**Chapter 1 **

"You have it then, I presume? You have the Elder Scroll?"

The old dragon asked from his position on the rocks as the Dragonborn came up the side of the mountain on which the dragon Paarthurnax resided. The Dragonborn held up the scroll, indicating his success.

"Hrmm. Very well. If you wish to fulfil your destiny, I should not be the one who interferes. Do you see where time has been strained? Walk over there and read the Elder Scroll. It will reveal what you need to defeat Alduin."

The Dragonborn walked over to the fluctuating area of time in front of the Word Wall. A wall with the language of the dragons written on it. The Dragonborn looked back once more at Paarthurnax; he nodded. The Dragonborn proceeded to open the Elder Scroll. As he did so, he could see a glowing pattern inscribed on the paper in the shape of a strange diagram. He no longer had control of his body and his vision was fading to a white light which suddenly went dark. When he woke, he could see a light in his eyes when he realised it was the sun and looked away. He got up on unsteady legs and looked around. He was standing in the middle of a clearing in a pine forest. There was a stream nearby in which he checked his reflection. He was still the same person, still wearing his armour and he still had his sword and shield. He did not know exactly what happened and was still trying to come to grips with himself. All of a sudden, he heard an almighty roar. It was loud and ferocious, and he knew it could come from no normal animal. He looked up to the skies and saw a glittering blue familiar shape above him. Only, it was not as he quite remembered. Maybe his mind was still unsteady. He drew his sword and prepared to Shout. The dragon landed heavily on all…fours? Dragons had two legs and two wings, not four legs and two wings. What was going on? The dragon born looked at the dragon who snarled at him in response. The Dragonborn drew in a breath and said, using the ancient power of the dragon blood in his veins, _Fus Ro Da! _A wave of power emanated from the Dragonborn's mouth. The dragon was stunned and drew its head back in response. It was then the Dragonborn realised that there was a saddle on the dragon's back.

_By the gods! _thought the Dragonborn_ I might have just attacked a peaceful dragon! Oh what have I done?_

All of a sudden, the Dragonborn saw a man running back through the pines towards him. As he neared, the Dragonborn got a good look at him. The man's skin was the same colour as his but his face was very even and angular, like a cat's, very similar to the _mer _species of Tamriel. But at the same time, he could not be an elf or at the very least, he was a short one. He was definitely not an orc, or a high elf. His skin was the wrong colour for a high elf. Was he a wood elf of some kind? And even then, why was he riding a dragon? Let alone with one. Everyone in Skyrim was now aware of the threat the dragons posed. The elf-man ran up to him, his hand on his sword hilt and asked

"Who are you to come here? Making great lights in the sky? What sort of spell was that anyway? Answer me or I will be forced to draw the answers from your mind."

The Dragonborn explained that he did not know where he was, how he got here or what kind of magic was used to bring him here. He also asked why the elf-man was with a dragon since they were so dangerous, and why did it have four legs?

"Dragons have always had four legs, and I am a Dragon Rider, surely you have heard of them? And you are east of the lands of Alagaësia. I am the Rider Eragon. And this is my dragon Saphira."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A puff of smoke blew out of Saphira's nose.

"Saphira says you smell of strange magic. Are you sure you do not know how you got here?"

The Dragonborn said that it might have been the Elder Scroll that brought him here. And proceeded to show Eragon the Scroll but could not find it on him at all. He tried looking for it around the area but could still not find it, he apologized and explained that it must be still on top of the Throat of the World with Paarthurnax.

"Who is Paarthurnax? Where is this Throat of the World? You make less and less sense each time you speak."

The Dragonborn said that Paarthurnax was an Elder dragon, the leader of the Greybeards, monks who lived on the Throat of the World. He asked that surely Eragon had heard of the Throat of the World? It was the tallest mountain in all of Tamriel after all. Eragon was puzzled by the Dragonborn's statement and said

"I do not know of this place you call Tamriel. Is it a land beyond?"

The Dragonborn's head was spinning. What was going on? A man who was neither elf nor man, who rides a dragon that has four legs instead of two, does not know of the lands from which the Dragonborn came was all too much. The Dragonborn fainted.

Several hours later, the Dragonborn woke on a bed in a hall he had not seen before. Now he knew this was not a dream, for he had a splitting headache and the dragon was watching him with intelligence in its huge sparkling blue eyes. The Dragonborn tried to get up off the bed but was shocked still when he heard a voice inside his head.

_"Be still, human. There is nothing for you to do besides rest."_

The Dragonborn asked in a loud voice who was speaking and where they were. The voice replied

_"It is me, Saphira,"_ the voice paused "_the dragon?"_

The Dragonborn said for the dragon to stay out of his head.

The dragon pulled its head back and snorted.

_"I cannot communicate in any other form. Don't worry, you will get used to it around here."_

The Dragonborn asked where he was anyway.

"_You are within the walls of the hall Eragon built to teach the new Dragon Riders. Although by a thorough searching of your mind while you were asleep revealed that you do not know anything about them, or much about anything that made sense compared to Eragon's memories. Your mind is filled with the thoughts of a warrior's, full of hate and blood. Though your hate is towards us, the dragons. Why?"_

The Dragonborn said, with an edge in his voice, that she should know perfectly well why he should hate the dragons.

"_Do not seek to make an enemy of me human," _replied Saphira with an equally sharp edge in her voice _"I could gobble you up right now, even with that metal shell you wear now."_

The Dragonborn said that he would like to see her try. Saphira growled and moved her head menacingly close to the Dragonborn's unmoving face when Eragon walked in the room.

"Saphira! Stop it! He is our guest. You can't just scare him like that."

Saphira turned her head to gaze at Eragon for a while.

"He may well have been rude to you, but you should still treat him with some respect, at least until we find out who he is." Replied Eragon to, seemingly, himself. Saphira gave a low growl before walking out of the room.

"Please excuse Saphira, she can be quite vain sometimes. She always expects people to respect her. Anyway, so you are known as the Dragonborn. Why?"

The Dragonborn explained how he had the body of a mortal but the soul of a dragon, and it gave him the power of Thu'um.

"What is Thu'um? Is it a form of magic?" asked Eragon, obviously curious.

The Dragonborn explained that Thu'um was the magic of the dragons.

"Was that the spell that you used against me to throw me off Saphira?"

The Dragonborn nodded.

"Hm, interesting. If you don't mind, I would like to learn more about this, Thu'um. But first, get some rest. The others might find you so I want to get you to a quiet place before then."

Eragon said as he walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dragonborn woke the next day, feeling ravenous. To his surprise, there was already a plate of food next to his bed. It had no meat on it, however. The Dragonborn wolfed it down hungrily and stood up. He looked around at his surroundings, he was in a large hall with a few beds along the walls. The Dragonborn was still wearing his armour and weapons, so he took them off and stretched his aching muscles, then he walked outside. Eragon was waiting outside the door.

"I hoped you'd be awake now. Please come with me, I'll show you around."

Eragon started walking along the hallway towards an excessively large door which led to a courtyard where people were engaged in various activities. Some were reading volumes or writing in a strange script, others were sparring with sparkling swords and others were lying in the sun with dragons curled next to them. The Dragonborn asked Eragon if these were Dragon Riders too.

"Yes, after Galbatorix was defeated, Nasuada became the high queen. She wanted me to stay at her side but I knew that is was my destiny to leave Alagaësia and never return. I built this hall to protect the new Riders that are too inexperienced."

The Dragonborn looked back to the young Riders; there was an assortment of species: there were humans and elves, as well as what appeared to be some kind of Orc, but it had huge curling horns and was easily seven feet tall. There was also what appeared to be small, squat humans. The Dragonborn opened his mouth to ask but Eragon cut him off.

"Those small ones over there are dwarves, and the large ones over there," he shifted his gaze to the Orc-like creatures "are Urgals. They are fierce warriors and their dragons often end up very strong. No-one is sure why but some of the elders are discussing it."

The Dragonborn couldn't take his eyes off the dwarves. He had long wondered what the ancient Dwemer looked like and now here was one right in front of him. And they rode dragons too. The Dragonborn was amazed at how little he knew of the world all of a sudden. Thinking about this, the Dragonborn longed to be back in Skyrim. His thoughts were interrupted by a low voice coming towards him.

"Eragon-elda!" the voice came from a dwarf running up to Eragon, holding up a small stone coloured dragon in his arms.

"My dragon Burok is not feeling well, he tells me that his stomach feels like it's squirming inside his belly, can you help him please?"

Eragon shook his head with a small grin on his face.

"It's alright, Darthal. Just a case of indigestion by the sound of it. Go get some fireweed from the herb garden and feed it to Burok. He should begin to feel better by noon."

"Thank you ebrithil." said the dwarf graciously and he walked over to the garden in the middle of the courtyard and looked around before pulling out a large spiky plant near the edge of the path.

The Dragonborn said that Eragon must know a lot about alchemy to know exactly how an ingredient will act on a dragon.

Eragon looked at the Dragonborn.

"I am no master of alchemy, it is common knowledge that fireweed stops a dragon's indigestion, but then, I suppose you don't have fireweed where you come from do you?"

The Dragonborn agreed that many things were different in this world and that he was confused how all this could be all possible; how he got here, how all these things could be n

Eragon looked back at the courtyard and closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He seemed at peace, as if he had found his purpose in life. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he stared at the Dragonborn with a mischievous ferocity in his eyes.

"You have a blade, so you must be a swordsman; we are holding a tournament later today, do you wish to participate?"

The Dragonborn turned and starred back at Eragon. Always, he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: fight scene may seem repetitive but that is how I view it in the game, unless it is a really tough 1-v-1 battle.

**Chapter 4**

"Alright, I won't use magic on you because I don't think you'll be able to stand up to both magic and blade," said the young man on the other side of the field. "although, if you can use any magic, feel free to do so."

The Dragonborn asked about actual blades anyway.

"Bring your sword here and I'll make sure you don't cut yourselves to ribbons." said Eragon from the sidelines.

The Dragonborn walked over and handed Eragon his blade.

"gëuloth du knifr" muttered Eragon.

Eragon ran his finger over both edges of the blade as red sparks ran down it.

"Here, this should be safer now."

The Dragonborn thanked him and readied himself; shield up and sword held firmly.

The man on the other side ran forward with a battle cry. The Dragonborn swung his sword on an intercept course which clanged loudly against the blade. Locked there, they growled at each other, waiting for the right moment to pull away. The Dragonborn pulled away unexpectedly and the man fell forwards and the Dragonborn held the point of his sword just above the man's neck.

"Victory goes to the Dragonborn!" announced Eragon.

The next few rounds in which the Dragonborn participated in ended in pretty much the same way: the Dragonborn standing over his opponent holding his sword above a vital area. The second tier of fights had begun, the winning dwarves and humans against Urgals and elves and magic was permitted. The Dragonborn was up against an Urgal. She was almost seven feet tall and holding a mace in each hand. The Dragonborn, sensing that this opponent would not be as easy to defeat as his previous opponents, attacked first, striking hard and fast. The Urgal was also fast and managed to counter most of his blows, however those he got in were not powerful enough to defeat the resilient Urgal. She swung with her maces and one hit the Dragonborn on the side of the head, causing his helmet to ring loudly and his head hurt badly. Gathering the last of his focus, he rushed forward, bringing his shield up and feinted a shield bash to the face while slashing at her knees. She went falling down backwards, maces falling out of her hands and the Dragonborn stood there, breathing heavily. The Dragonborn was announced the winner and sat on the sidelines. An elf came up beside him.

"You fight well,"

The Dragonborn muttered thanks

"For a human." continued the elf smugly.

The Dragonborn was too tired to make a remark and focused his magicka and casted 'close wounds' to heal himself. The elf frowned and asked

"What kind of strange magic is that? Surely you do not know how to use the Ancient Language?"

The Dragonborn smiled smugly and remained silent. The elf frowned and went off to prepare for his next fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Once again, it was the Dragonborn's turn. He was up against an elf. He was slender but held his blade with confidence. The Dragonborn walked over, trying to look like he knew what he was doing but in reality, he had no idea of what he was up against. This kind of elf was one he had never seen before, although it looked more human than the elves he was used to. The elf had sparks flying off his hand; the Dragonborn noticed this and unequipped his sword, activating a Chain Lightning spell in his right hand. The elf faltered slightly but quickly recovered and lunged forward, long sword up. The Dragonborn casted Chain Lightning at the oncoming elf. It hit him square in the face. The elf tripped; his legs paralysed by the electricity running through him. The Dragonborn took his chance and began to bring the rim of his shield over the elf's neck, as if to kill. The elf rolled and brought up his sword to deflect the blow with surprising strength.

He's as strong as a Troll! Thought the Dragonborn amazed.

The elf picked himself up and shouted "gánga aptr!"

The Dragonborn suddenly went flying backwards, pushed by an invisible force. He also fell down at which point the elf was upon him almost instantly. The Dragonborn brought his shield up and was about to bash the elf but the elf saw it coming and put his foot on it.

From the sidelines, Eragon was about to make the call. "Marrel-finiarel is the-" but as he was about to name his opponent the winner, the Dragonborn gathered the last reserves of strength and, with an almighty voice, yelled _yol toor shul!_ A huge gout of flames erupted from the Dragonborn's mouth, right in Marrel's face. The elf stumbled back, unsure of what just happened and face on fire. He tried putting out the flames but they dissipated by themselves. When Marrel looked back at the Dragonborn, he was shocked to see him covered in what appeared to be a cloak made of freezing winds swirling around him. The Dragonborn raised his right hand which contained some kind of swirling black magic. The Dragonborn clenched his hand around it, and thrust it out in front of him. A purple flash and a man-sized ball of the same kind of magic used to cast it appeared in front of Marrel. It swirled for a second or two, making a strange noise. The Dragonborn was worried; that was not the sound it should be making. When the ball dissipated, instead of summoning an Atronach like he wanted to, the ball just exploded, knocking both Marrel and the Dragonborn down. The Dragonborn, due to his heavy armour, managed to only be knocked down. Marrel, on the other hand, was only wearing light armour and as such, hit the ground hard enough to not be able to continue fighting. The Dragonborn slowly got up and looked around. There was an unusual silence in the crowd. Eragon was the first to react.

"The… Dragonborn is the winner…!" he announced incredulously. A cheer ran up from a portion of the crowd. The Dragonborn walked over to the side bench and sat down to nurse his wounds. As soon as he looked up, there was a group of people in front of him with eager smiles on their faces.

"Good job my friend. None of us has ever been able to defeat an elf, let alone Marrel! That was truly an excellent display of power." The people behind him nodded in agreement. Eragon announced that there would now be a break before the next tier of fights. Everyone began to leave in search of something to eat, since the sun was high in the sky. Eragon walked over to the Dragonborn.

"I know I said that magic was allowed, but if I knew that your, Thu'um was as powerful as it was, I might have asked you not to use it in front of the young Riders, now they will be asking if they can learn it." Eragon shook his head. "Still, that was a good fight; few have won against an elf. And Marrel was one of the best, although that explosion at the end was a little over the top."

The Dragonborn said that the spell went wrong, that it was supposed to summon a creature from the plains of Oblivion to fight for him.

"More of your strange magic. You are truly an interesting subject, O Dragonborn. If you would come with me, I have something to show you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Dragonborn followed Eragon through large halls of great magnificence. They passed murals and tapestries depicting dragons fighting against each other and an elf holding a white stone.

The Dragonborn queried the artworks.

"These are works that tell important history about how the elves came to this land and of the Dragon War."

The Dragonborn commented that his people had a war against the dragons too.

"Yes, every race seems to misunderstand the dragons when they first meet them. I suppose I can understand that. Anyway, we're here."

Eragon had led the Dragonborn to a large set of massive oak doors.

"Dragonborn, what you are about to see can never leave these walls. Do you understand?"

The Dragonborn said he did.

"You must swear in the Ancient Language. Now, repeat after me."

Eragon made the Dragonborn swear that he would not repeat anything.

"Good, now Dragonborn, May I introduce, the council of elders." said Eragon as he pushed open the large doors. Immediately, the Dragonborn was assailed by a cacophony of mental shouting of many voices. From that which he understood, he knew that a heated debate was in progress. The room itself was round with stepped edges on which, glowing gems rested on pedastals.

"Elders, I have a situation that requires you attention." called Eragon. Slowly, the mental bombardment of voices ceased.

"This is the Dragonborn. He is from lands far away and does not know of anything that is common knowledge here. We were hoping you could shed some light on the subject."

"_Eragon, you should know better than to disturb us when we are in a debate. Simply read his mind and find out where he comes from. Then send him on his way." _Came a mental voice

"I have read his mind, and the things I saw made no sense to me at all. This is why I come to you."

_"Hrm, new places have always interested me. Very well, I shall witness what this, Dragonborn has. Dragonborn, please approach the purple gem on your right."_

The Dragonborn did so. As he neared, he felt a presence rummaging through his memories. The Dragonborn could do nothing as his consciousness was exposed. After what felt like an eternity, he regained possession of his mind.

_"You are indeed correct, Eragon, his mind is filled with strange thoughts. Never in all my time have I seen such places as the ones where this one comes from."_

"What should we do?" asked Eragon

_"I do not know. The way he came here requires an object that is not of this world. Getting him back could be dangerous and difficult."_

"Is there not a spell that could-"

_"Even if we could find a spell to do so, from what I gathered, the amount of energy would be far more than any of us possess. You will have to find another way."_

"Hold on, Saphira's calling me. This isn't good. Someone's found us. Dragonborn, there is no time to find a way to help you now, will you aid us in driving back these attackers so that we may help you?"

The Dragonborn drew his sword and said that he would be at Eragon's side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Dragonborn and Eragon rushed out of the hall. Eragon moved with such surprising speed that the Dragonborn had to use a Whirlwind Sprint Shout to keep up. Eragon was too busy focusing on the task ahead to notice. When they reached the courtyard, it looked as if a storm had passed through it. Plants were scattered along the path, tables and chairs were tossed around and no-one was in sight. They looked up and saw the older Riders flying in the air, dodging lightning and fireballs from the ground. Eragon stared into the sky for a bit and Saphira came shooting out of the sky towards him, she landed briskly and Eragon jumped on her back.

"Dragonborn, you will have to ride with us as the doors only open to those with a dragon."

The Dragonborn looked slightly repulsed but hastily climbed onto Saphira's back. Saphira took off and flew over the battlement of the courtyard. What they saw was nothing short of incredible; half the Riders were firing down spells and arrows from their dragons while the other half were fighting valiantly with their swords and other weapons. What they were facing, however, was more surprising to the Dragonborn than to Eragon or Saphira; there were hordes of tall, lumbering creatures of ice swinging their blade-like arms at people, there were female-shaped beings of fire encased in a thin layer of stone, floating rocks held together with lightning and at the front of all of them were tall, horned humanoids who resembled demons, as they had red and black skin and sharp, black and incredibly defined armour.

The Dragonborn yelled in Eragon's ear that he had seen all of these creatures before, in Skyrim. He explained that they were called Daedra, creatures from the planes of Oblivion and that they should all be dealt with cautiously.

Eragon closed his eyes, and sent a mental communication to all of the Riders repeating the information the Dragonborn had just stated.

The Dragonborn was once again puzzled, what were Daedra doing in this world where everything was strange? It was a little reassuring to know that he wasn't going insane but this made even less sense than before. The Dragonborn began to wonder how he got here again, but his thoughts were snapped back to the present when Saphira suddenly lurched forward into a steep dive. Eragon said something that was caught in the wind and a group of the Flame Atronachs dissolved into a pile of red dust. Saphira caught herself with a flap of her powerful wings, buffeting the Ice Atronachs with mighty gales. They stumbled back slightly but before they could recover, Saphira unleashed a blast of blue-tinged fire from her gaping maw. There was nothing left of the Atronachs. Eragon motioned for the Dragonborn to jump off here. He jumped, rolled and stood ready for battle. He saw three Dremora cornering a dwarf against a rock but even though the dwarf was fighting them back valiantly, they were more than a match for his brightsteel hammer. The Dremora advanced forward menacingly, their weapons up. The Dragonborn thought that since there were Daedra here, he must be able to summon now, so he tried summoning a Dremora Lord to fight the other ones off. However, once again all that resulted was a burst of purple energy, resulting in a huge explosion. This provided the dwarf enough time to escape

"Thanks to you human!" cried the dwarf happily as he went to re-join the battle.

The Dragonborn finally accepted that Oblivion was indeed beyond his reach and did not attempt to summon anything else. He ran over to where some Storm Atronachs were advancing on a grounded dragon that was a startling green. Its Rider was nowhere to be seen. The dragon was fighting fiercely and seemed to not need any help defeating the swirling masses of stone. All of a sudden, he heard the distinct cry of: "I will feast on your heart!" from behind him. He turned to see a Dremora Lord advancing on him with a Daedric greatsword. The Dragonborn wheeled round and brought his sword up so that they clashed violently. The Dragonborn grunted with strain and the Dremora moved in for the kill. Just when it seemed like he could take no more, the weight on the Dragonborn was lifted and the Dremora had a blade sticking through its chest. As it hung there limp, the Dragonborn saw who was wielding the blade.

"I suppose this makes us equal now." said Marrel as he removed his blade and the Dremora disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

The rest of the battle was long and hard, many young Riders were wounded but fortunately only two were slain, their dragons were sick with grief and it was long before Eragon could calm them.

The Dragonborn asked what they were going to do next.

"Someone had sent these things to attack us. We will not stand to just let them kill our own and not repay them in kind."

Eragon turned to address the crowd.

"Ever since the end of the days of Galbatorix, we have learnt that you should strike at your enemy before they become too powerful, thus we are going to attack them!" exclaimed Eragon and a cheer came up from those in earshot.

"Marrel, take those who are a liability and make sure that they are safe, Tiagnok, rally those who can still fight, Aron, go to the Hall of Countenance and try to convince some of the Eldunarí to aid us in battle." Eragon began giving orders to move out and the Dragonborn helped out by packing saddlebags.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: almost everyone was going on about how the Dragonborn had no personality, no character. The original idea was for him to be variable, if you'd played the game you could imagine your character in his place. So I fleshed him out a little by referencing his life in Skyrim, and will continue to reveal little bits and pieces of it.

**Chapter 8**

Eragon, The Dragonborn and the Eldunarí all discussed where they were going to attack.

_"I think we should investigate the lands to the east- they are strange and vast. An army of this size would probably have-"began_ Umaroth but he was interrupted by the Dragonborn

The Dragonborn stated that the enemies were Atronachs- beings made from earth, fire, ice and lightning- and Dremora and that they were from another plane of existence.

"Dragonborn," said Eragon "since you know the most about these, things, do you have any idea how they could have come here? Did they follow you from your world?"

The Dragonborn shook his head but stopped suddenly. He said that something like this had happened before, somewhere else many years ago, and that if this was a similar situation, that there would be a way to stop it.

_"Tell us more about how we can stop it, human." _Said another Eldunarí

The Dragonborn recounted the history of how the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon had tried to enter Tamriel and had caused multiple portals to Oblivion which let many demons through and caused chaos much like what was happening here. The Dragonborn also stated that he had had personal experience with Mehrunes Dagon and that he often held mortals in disregard and often summoned Dremora to do his dirty work. In which case, they would be best looking for large amounts of magic which might point to a portal.

"I'll send scouts who are capable of sensing magic to find these portals then. In the meantime, what are we to do?" asked Eragon

_"Now, I suggest you all rest an d prepare for the oncoming battles." s_aid Umaroth _"I sense dark times ahead for all of us." _

Those with bodies departed, those without continued processing the information being relayed between minds.

As Eragon and the Dragonborn walked down the hallway, the Dragonborn broke the silence by asking suddenly what it was like to be a hero. Eragon stopped walking and pondered the question.

"It's hard work, if that's what you mean. Are you asking because of what you think will happen after you defeat Alduin?" replied Eragon

The Dragonborn looked at Eragon with suspicion and asked how Eragon knew that. Eragon held up a hand as if to show understanding and said

"I read your mind while you were unconscious and experienced your memories. Some of which I envy you for, others I feel sympathy. If you are expecting to be thought of as a hero if you save Skyrim from Alduin, people may see it as unbelievable and think that you just spun a tale to gain attention."

The Dragonborn was reminded of a certain hold guard, who occasionally went around saying: "Got to thinking; maybe I'm the Dragonborn, and I just don't know it yet."

The thought brought a wry grin to the Dragonborn's face. Eragon gave him a sidewards glance then started forwards again.

"How's your wife then?" asked Eragon suddenly.

The Dragonborn looked at Eragon with a sudden sadness in his eyes, saying that he didn't know, but the last time he saw her she was fine. And that he missed her, even though he spent most of his days out fighting bandits and earning his keep.

Eragon had a look in his face that was similar to the Dragonborn's.

"I too loved someone once," said Eragon, his voice choking up a near undetectable amount

The Dragonborn asked what happened

"I-she-we, it couldn't have worked. I knew I had to leave Alagaësia, and she couldn't come with me. She had her own responsibility to her people."

The Dragonborn decided that it would be a good idea not to delve any further into their relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A couple of days later, the scouts returned with word of a huge deposit of magic in the Beor mountain range to the south. The strongest Dragon Riders saddled up and the Dragonborn joined them. Many Eldunarí had been convinced to join the expedition and were safely secured in an area of folded space behind the Riders.

The Dragonborn asked if the scout was sure of what he saw

"Pretty sure, it was a huge purple upright circle made of flowing lights. There seemed to be creatures coming out of it in masses and assembling in the foothills. Some of them were those Daedric things we fought before." said the scout.

The Dragonborn and Dragon Riders saddled up and took flight. It took them a few days to reach the Beor foothills, but as soon as they arrived, they were assailed by attacks from the ground. The dragons swooped and slashed, burnt and smashed their way through the hordes of demons and Daedra, until they reached a river, and at the head of it, lay the portal. The dragons landed upstream, close to the portal and their Riders hopped off to hold off any reinforcements while the dragons took care of any resistance. The Dragonborn hacked and slashed at the Daedra until his sword arm felt like stone. As he used an Elemental Frenzy Shout, an Ice Atronach came up behind him, having gotten past the dragons by sheer weight of numbers, and swung at his head. Not seeing it until it was too late, the Dragonborn stumbled towards the portal, as the Ice Atronach swung again. The Dragonborn's head was ringing, and he tried to raise his shield in defence, but it was in vain, he heard a faint call from Eragon and a roar from a dragon and suddenly his body felt like it was being ripped to shreds, as he had been forced back into the portal, and then everything became still.

When the Dragonborn opened his eyes, he saw another huge dragon in front of him, but this one looked strangely familiar, then he realised that he had seen it before in the temple of the Divines in Solitude.

"Greetings, mortal. I am Akatosh, the chief deity of the Nine Divines." The dragon said, using words from its mouth instead of its mind

The Dragonborn asked where he was

"You are in Oblivion, in my realm. Do not fear, you will be safe as long as Dagon does not find you."

The Dragonborn asked if it was Mehrunes Dagon who was attacking Eragon's Riders.

"Yes, since he failed in Tamriel, he has tried to enter here, in Alagaësia and rise to power through cults hidden throughout the major cities. I tell you this because you now have to make a choice: either stay in Alagaësia and let Eragon know of the danger, or return to Skyrim to face another evil."

The Dragonborn was speechless; he had absolutely no idea what to do. He had gone through many such decisions before, and had always been able to live with the outcome, but this? This was choosing between his old life, a life of strength and prosperity, or a new life, one that would not carry the sins he had committed when he was part of Skyrim's more, unpopular groups…

"You must make your choice quickly, for I can only keep you're here and hidden or a short while, Dagon is pounding at my defences."

The Dragonborn thought about everything he had gone through recently, and finally, following what he thought was best for all, made his decision.

Akatosh nodded and spread his wings, there was a flash of purple and the Dragonborn was back where he wanted to be.


	10. Chapter 10

FINAL CHAPTER, EPIC BOSS FIGHT, DRAMATIC CLIFFHANGER, DRAGONBORN SPEAKS (sorta), PERSONALITY REVEALED WHAT MORE COULD YOU ASK FOR? Side note: I may be rebooting the series with dirrerent characters and possibly using this Dragonborn in it. Post a review if you have an opinion!

**Chapter 10**

"So, did you find what you were looking for, Dovahkiin?" asked Paarthurnax, after watching the Dragonborn appear out of nowhere.

The Dragonborn, torn by his decision, nodded solemnly.

"You seem troubled, what is kahton, the problem causing your mind to falter?" asked the old dragon

The Dragonborn went through the events he had just experienced over the course of the last few days. Paarthurnax sat quietly through the whole thing.

"I have never heard of such things, it would seem like something an over-excited bard would dream up. However, you were gone for some time, so I can only assume aetil, that your speech is true. Also, look at your hand."

The Dragonborn followed this enigmatic instruction, and saw that he was holding a blade unlike any he had seen before. He turned it over and looked at it closely.

The Dragonborn commented that the blade hade similar marking to those he had seen on word walls from around Skyrim.

"Yes, that blade is infused with the power of the dova, it is most powerful. I did not know such a knife existed. It is most surely capable of defeating Alduin, as it has the Shout you were searching for inscribed on its handle, and words of death on its blade."

The Dragonborn said that he would have a hard time getting close to Alduin to use it.

"That may be true, but Alduin comes now, on black wing." Paarthurnax said as he rose off the mountain "Prepare yourself! He comes!"

An almighty roar came from the west, and the sky was rent an ugly orange colour. A black shape appeared; Alduin had come!

Gazing at the blade with fierce intent, the Dragonborn absorbed the new words and from them understood their meaning.

Lydia, the Housecarl granted to the Dragonborn by the Jarl of Whiterun, had just ran up the mountainside to witness the Dragonborn absorbing the new Shout. She looked up and saw Alduin. Having been with the Dragonborn long enough to know what to do in this sort of situation, she drew her bow and proceeded to fire arrows at the dragon in the sky.

The Dragonborn considered telling her that the dragon would soon be landing, but decided against it. For what might be his last time, the Dragonborn sucked in a great breath and expended it with the words: _Joor Zah Frul! _A huge blue pulse of energy shot out of the Dragonborn's mouth and hit Alduin square in the chest. Alduin powered on with his great wings and circled the frosted peak once then landed on the plateau the Dragonborn was standing on. The force of his impact seemed to shake the very foundations of the mountain. Lydia, being the flexible-in-battle-type, put her bow back on her back and drew the enchanted Axe of Whiterun that the Dragonborn had gifted her when she entered his service. The Dragonborn shifted the weight of the short blade in his hand until it was comfortable and lunged at the cornered dragon's head. Alduin shifted his enormous black head back and forth between the two oncoming foes, and chose the one on the left. Lydia was about to swing the axe at the dragon's head when suddenly it drew back and out of it shot a huge gout of flames straight into her face. Her armour, combined with years of intense physical training meant that she could still power through the onslaught and land a mighty blow on the dragon's snout. Alduin recoiled in pain, and saw from the corner of his eye that the Dragonborn was about to swing a sword at his head and he was hopeless to prevent it

"Rrrrraaagghhh!" yelled Lydia as she swung the now crimson blade at her foe

"Hyaaah!" yelled the Dragonborn in his deep voice, as he did the same.

The two attacked relentlessly, never giving Alduin a chance to do anything and never faltering in their attacks, and every time Alduin would try to do something, the Dragonborn would Shout again, causing Alduin to remain fixed to the ground. It seemed like they were going to defeat the Bane of Kings but then Alduin let out a mighty roar which sent both the Dragonborn and Lydia flying backwards. Alduin, now with the effects of the Dragonrend Shout worn off, took to the skies again and fled towards the horizon; his horrible voice trailing after him.

"You cannot defeat me, for I am firstborn of Akatosh! We will meet again Dovahkiin, and when we do, I will make sure you suffer for eternity!"

The Dragonborn looked up at the clearing sky. Auras were beginning to appear in the sky as night fell. The Dragonborn reached up and took off his iron helmet, holding it by the curved horns. Gods, it felt good to get that off. A northbound wind blew through his brown hair and tousled the ends of his beard. His Nord features outlined against the darkening sky.

As Lydia watched, she was once again reminded of how her thane was just like a true Nord: honourable, fierce and true to his cause. She smiled and also removed her helmet. Walking up to the Dragonborn's side, she watched the northern lights shine alongside the man who would one day save all of Tamriel and the ancient dragon who would guide him.

End


End file.
